psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
THE PSYCHO PATH!
THE PSYCHO PATH! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 23, 2016. Plot The video begins with Jesse going through online surveys to find a new job, only to find some available jobs in Taco Bell, Dunkin' Donuts and some bars. While he skims through, Jeffrey Sr. interrupts him and orders him to come to the living room. He told him to wait, but his father wanted him to come now. Jesse decided to go in and see what his father wanted. When he entered in, his father asked him if he had went through his box. Jesse lied, claiming he doesn't even know what's in there, but his father could tell he was lying. As a result, this started a bit of an argument. Despite Jeffrey Sr.'s best efforts to get his son spit out the truth, he eventually gave up, and showed him that he had a gun in there. He then tells Jesse not to touch them, as he has never been trained on how to use one. Jesse (sarcastically) tells him to train him, which of course, his father does indeed decide to do so. He tells him to go outside with him so he could train with him there. When Jesse goes outside, he says that his father is wasting his time, as he could be applying for another job right now. Jeffrey Sr. merely takes this with a grain of salt, as Jesse already told him that he wanted to be a "man." Eventually, Jeffrey Sr. enters in the Morton Building, then comes out with a BB gun. He wants Jesse to take it, but Jesse (afraidly) refuses to do so, saying that this is going on video and that he doesn't have license for it. However, his father tells him that he does not need one for a BB gun and decides to give him the gun, regardless, warning him not to point it at anybody. His father begins to teach him the basics of how to use a BB gun. Jesse claims that he knows how to use it, as he "played first-person shooters," but his father tells him to cut it out with the games. Once he finished going through the basics with him, he eventually gives him the gun so he could practice with it. The two head off into the woods (around the area where the Pit lies ahead). Jesse then begins to practice with the gun. He struggled a bit at first, trying to pump up the gun and trying to get a shot, but he eventually gets a shot, though it startled him a bit. Eventually, his father asks if he wants to come hunting with him and his brother. Jesse was a bit surprised at first, but he decided to go for it, anyways. Jesse then tells his father that he may stay outside with Corn, then (jokingly) tells Corn to run at the direction he's pointing. His father tells him not to joke around like that, telling him that you should not mess around with guns. Jesse tells him that he mostly spends his time with guns in video games, but his father tells him that this is real life. Eventually, the three head back in the house, as Jesse puts the BB gun back in the Morton building. Once they enter back in, Jesse and Corn enter back in Jesse's room, then Jesse continues to search for different available jobs, ending the video. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Locations *The Ridgway Residence - Woods/The Pit *Ridgway Morton Building Trivia *The title of the video is a pun to the word "psychopath". Category:Vlogs Category:Videos